Un buen accidente
by Linda152
Summary: Hinamor Amu y sus charas están sufriendo de un SUPER caluroso dia, Amu decide refrescarse con un baño bien frio. Pero nunca sospecharía que un tal gato pervertido llamado Ikuto visita justo cuando termina su baño. Que pasara? Pasara algo entre ellos? Entren y lean, son bienvenidos! Amuto One-shot Lemmon


Un buen accidente **(Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara! Linda: Odio cuando dices eso -_-)**

-Amu-

Estaba en mi habitación preparando mi ropa para meterme a un muy buen baño, ya que hacía calor tenía MUCHAS ganas de meterme en el agua helada. ´´HACE CALOR!´´ exclamaron mis charas todas al mismo tiempo.

´´No se preocupen chicas, preparare una piscinita para ustedes´´ dije sonriéndoles, ellas celebraron y se fueron a la cocina; mis padres estaban en una cita y Ami estaba en una pillamada en la casa de una de sus amigas, así que podía estar tranquila sin interrupciones. Después de poner mi pijama en el baño fui abajo para preparar la piscina.

´´Apúrate, que me hago vieja´´ se quejó Miki, la vi con una mirada que la pudo haber matado. Puse agua en un plato hondo, ya que los Shugo Charas son pequeños estaba segura que cabrían ahí.

´´Listo, solo métanse y déjenme en paz´´ dije ya molesta de sus quejas, ellas gritaron de felicidad y se zambulleron en la piscina. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entre a mi habitación, luego al baño y me quite la ropa que tenía puesta y entre en la bañera, cerré las cortinas que me cubrían la bañera y prendí la regadera.

Sentí como las gotas de agua fría me cubrían la cara y me empapaban, suspire al refrescarme y empecé a enjuagarme con jabón.

* * *

-Ikuto-

Aterricé en el balcón de Amu, después de un día de ocio en la casa me aburrí así que vine aquí para entretenerme con mi fresa favorita; adivinaron, esa es Amu. Entre a su cuarto y me di cuenta que no estaba ahí. ´´Yoru, es mejor que te vallas y nos dejes a solas´´ le dije a mi chara.

´´Ok Ikuto-nyan´´ y se salió por la puerta del balcón.

´´Amu?´´ llame, pero ella no respondió. Camine a su cama y luego escuche el sonido de una regadera, de seguro se está bañando…espera, porque no molestarla en un momento como este?

Abrí la puerta del baño, al parecer no le puso seguro…..que descuidada. Camine sigilosamente y me quede parado ahí, hasta que la regadera se apagó y Amu salió. Oh no, esto no lo había planeado. ´´AAAAAAAH!´´ grito Amu cubriéndose con la cortina de la regadera.

* * *

-Amu-

´´Q-Que haces aquí?!´´ pregunte nerviosa, ahora que cosas pervertidas hará?! El solo se quedó ahí con cara sorprendida, no me habrá visto verdad? Ahora tengo miedo.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro, solo me le quede viendo; luego se empezó a acercar y yo apretaba con más fuerza la cortina, la única cosa que me cubría.

´´I-Ikuto?´´ lo llame, pero no contesto.

´´Eres atractiva´´ dijo agarrando mi cintura, cerré los ojos para parar la vergüenza; sentí como sus manos recorrían mi cintura encima de la cortina. Por alguna razón esto se sentía bien, me sentía en las nubes; luego sentí como una de las manos de Ikuto agarraba mi mejilla. ´´Amu, abre los ojos´´ susurro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a un Ikuto con una mirada mezclada entre lujuria y ternura. ´´Te amo´´ dijo, mis ojos se volvieron como unos platos.

´´Que?´´ me quede sin palabras, como Ikuto puede amarme? Es algo que yo creía imposible, hasta ahora.

´´Eres mi alegría, mi luz. Y quiero que seas solo mía´´ dijo pegando nuestros cuerpos, pude sentir su parte baja en mi intimidad. Esto solo me hizo gemir, pero debía pensar esto con cuidado.

´´Ikuto…no sé qué decir´´ que sentía por él? Claro, lo quiero mucho pero; lo amo? Aunque algunas veces puede ser molesto y pervertido, él siempre me protege no importa la situación…..eso es lo que hace un buen novio verdad? Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez mis sentimientos por Ikuto sean más grandes que los de Tadase. Ya tengo mi respuesta.

´´Amu?´´ la voz de Ikuto me devolvió a la realidad, lo mire a los ojos y luego sonreí.

´´Tú también me gustas, Ikuto´´ dije en voz baja, el me sonrió a mí también. Sentí como su mano en mi cintura me jalaba hacia él, obedecí esto y me acerque más. Lo único que sabía ahora era que nos estábamos besando, después de un minuto me dejo de besar y se acercó a mi oído.

´´Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo´´ susurro en mi oído, rozando sus labios con mi oreja. ´´Puedo, Amu?´´ me pregunto.

´´Si, Ikuto. Confió en ti´´ dije poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla. Su siguiente acción fue arrebatar la cortina de mis manos, primero cerré los ojos por la vergüenza; pero al no escuchar nada provenir de Ikuto, los abrí y vi a un Ikuto ALGO sonrojado!

´´Eres…_sexy_´´ murmuro jalándome y pegando nuestros cuerpos, si no estaba sonrojada ya lo estaba ahora. Nos besamos salvajemente, nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra y yo trataba de seguir el ritmo porque…..no era muy fácil.

Ikuto me dejo de besar y su lengua hizo un recorrido bajando por mi cuello, justo arriba de mis pechos hasta que paro justo en medio de mis pechos; yo suspiraba por la excitación, y me gustaba demasiado. Justo cuando sentí la boca de Ikuto en mi pezón gemí bien fuerte, su lengua hacia círculos alrededor de él y esto solo lo hacía más lujurioso para mí.

´´Aaaaah…Ikuto´´ gemí su nombre en tono bajo, ya que las chicas estaban abajo y no quería que sospecharan del gemido anterior. Cuando termino de jugar con mi pezón lo mordió por ultimo haciendo que soltara un pequeño pero agudo gemido, luego se dirigió al otro mientras masajeaba el pecho con el que ya había jugado.

Su otra mano en mi cintura bajo más y más hasta que estaba en mi intimidad, empezó a acariciarlo y yo gemí fuerte. ´´Aaaah! ….ah….ah…..Aaaaah!´´ no podía evitarlo, ya me daba igual si las chicas me escuchaban; esta combinación de placer era mucho, y me hacía sentir muy bien.

Esto se me hacía injusto, Ikuto me torturaba a mí pero él tomaba lo que quería y no me dejaba a mí tomar lo que yo quiero. Así que lentamente metí una de mis manos en su pantalón y empezó a tocar su sexo; lo escuche gruñir, y esto hizo que gimiera ya que mordió mi pezón.

Tome su intimidad y lo masajee cuidadosamente, no quería lastimarlo. El dejo mi pecho, no sin antes morderlo y me beso en los labios; mientras dejo de masajear el pecho anterior y empezó con el otro **(Linda: Confuso, lo sé)**.

Nuestras manos juntas empezaron a quitar la camiseta de Ikuto, cuando estaba fuera de su cuerpo la tiramos al piso y nos a besar; mi mano salió de su pantalón y lo empujo para abajo, cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta de esto su mano dejo de masajear mi pecho y la ayudo.

´´Eres una chica mala, Amu´´ dijo con sus labios presionados a los míos, me separe para contestar.

´´Mira quien lo dice´´ lo mire desafiante, el me volvió a besar con todo y lengua.** (Izzy: Me voy, esto es demasiado pervertido para mí –se encierra en un closet-)**. Cuando nuestras manos quitaron el pantalón y los boxers de Ikuto el acerco su sexo al mío.

´´Estas lista? Porque podemos para justo ahora´´ dijo mirándome serio, negué con la cabeza.

´´Continua, te quiero dar todo´´ dije sonriendo y enredando mis brazos en su cuello. Ikuto me cargo y me acorralo en la pared del baño, luego me beso amorosamente y se metió en mí.

´´Aaaaah!´´ gemí yo, sentí un dolor punzante; parecía que me estaban dividiendo en dos, pero cuando Ikuto entro completamente en mí ya no sentí el dolor. Se convirtió en placer. Comenzó a envestirme lentamente, pero como vio y escucho que ya me había acostumbrado; sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. ´´Ikuto! Ah….Ah…..Ah…Mas rápido Ikuto! Más rápido!´´ gemía por más y más placer.

´´Amu, tú me prendes´´ gruño Ikuto en mi oreja, enrede mis piernas en la cintura de Ikuto para que se le hiciera más fácil a Ikuto. Se adentraba muy dentro de mí y entre más pasaba el tiempo gemía más fuerte.

´´Ikutooo!´´ gemí y me corrí en el. Esto solo hizo que gruñera un poco más fuerte en mi oído, me embistió más salvajemente también haciendo que gimiera más rápido. ´´Ikuto, más rápido. Aaaah!...Aaaaah!´´ en ese momento Ikuto se corrió en mí, respiramos agitadamente.

´´Amu, estas bien?´´ pregunto Ikuto entre suspiros, asentí ya que no podía hablar. Cuando dejo toda su esencia en mi salió de mi entrada y me beso en la nariz, luego mejilla, frente, y al último en los labios.

´´Te amo Ikuto´´ dije abrazándome a él, el devolvió el abrazo.

´´Yo igual Amu, y mucho más´´ dijo hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, sin duda este _accidente_ se convirtió en algo muy _bueno_.

* * *

**Ikuto: Me gusto.**

**Amu: -sonrojada- Fue un Lemmon bastante HARD no lo crees?**

**Linda: Si pudo meter Izzy en un closet, creo que sí. Estúpido Ikuto, es TU culpa! –Le lanza una sartén a Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Me hacen bullying T.T**

**Linda: Chicas (y tal vez chicos también :P), cual título quieren que haga para mi próxima historia. Claro, además de Shugo Chara Singing Heart:**

**Amu: Un beso comenzó todo**

**Izzy: -Desde el closet- Una tonta robo su corazón!**

**Linda: Y El hijo caliente del ex de mi mama…es más gracioso de lo que se escucha XD. Respondan en los reviews por favor! Les pregunto para que todos estén de acuerdo y mis queridos lectores estén satisfechos, VIVA LA DEMOCRACIA!**

**Ikuto: No sé cuál es peor….**

**Linda: Cállate la boca.**

**Izzy: -Desde el closet- BAY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
